1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to a vehicle speed and distance detector and particularly to a vehicle speed detector which includes a divider that can be changed from outside of the housing of the detector and also to an indexing means so as to control the position of the housing relative to a rotating gear.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle speed detectors are well known which operate with a transducer which comprises a pair of Hall detectors spaced apart and which can be mounted near a toothed wheel or gear that rotates with the wheels of the vehicle. Such tooth wheel or gear might be mounted, for example, in the transmission of a vehicle. As the toothed wheel or gear rotates relative to the Hall detector transducers, an electrical signal is produced by the Hall detectors which can be processed and supplied to a speedometer to indicate the vehicle speed or to an odometer to indicate the distance travelled.
Such prior art systems operate satisfactorily when the vehicle is travelling at a fair rate of speed, however, when the vehicle is travelling at a low rate of speed, often the output of the transducer is not sufficient to accurately drive the speedometer and other output devices.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,918, 4,992,731, 4,859,941, 4,982,155, 5,084,674, 4,465,976, 4,609,990, 3,846,697, 4,167,699, 4,907,445 and 4,161,120.